


Damn it

by terryreviews



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Poe Dameron went down to Dj's cell to confront him.





	Damn it

**Author's Note:**

> I did NOT plan to ship these two. I saw some fanwork from mto-art on tumblr and just went...huh, how could that happen. And that's what fanfiction is for. To explore.

“Damn it!” Poe paced his crammed as much as he was allowed. His foot collided with his bunk and he ran a hand threw his hair.

 

“Damn it,” he said, softer this time. He fell down against the bed. What was he thinking? How could he have kissed the man that nearly got Finn and Rose killed? That man fucked their mission, got so many of them killed. He said as much when he went to confront him while he was in the brig.

 

\--

 

“W-w-w-well sweetheart, maybe n-n-now your kids will know n-n-not to trust strangers,” he didn't even bother looking up from under his hat, which made Poe grip the bars.

 

“Shut up. You...” Poe couldn't even spit out an insult. If these bars weren't there, he might've strangled the bastard, “it's your fault and now you're here, acting as if you hadn't fucked us over.”

 

That got him to peek up from his hat, “W-w-w-who's fault is it really? The g-g-guy who doesn't j-j-join or the guy who w-w-went with the plan?”

 

Poe, actually had to step back. It felt like ice water had been poured down his neck. True, Poe had sided with Rose and Finn, had staged the mutiny, but how was he to know that there was a plan?

 

True, now that they were relocated to a new base, getting settled, rebuilding their forces, Leia had taken him aside and told him that he was more responsible than ever, needed to think things through and be more patient. Soon, it wouldn't just be about flying around in his x-wing anymore. He'd have to come up with strategy, learn diplomacy, and eventually cope with the fact that as a leader, he would have to send people out into the field and guide them from the base. And all their deaths would cut like a knife, more than it does already. Because at least with his squadron, he physically is out there with them. And with the failed mutiny, the realization his plan was wrong, and many people died...

 

“Stand up.”

 

“C-c-comfortable right here.”

 

“I said stand up.” He banged his fist against the bar, making the metal ring out into the otherwise quiet cell block.

 

“Tsk,” begrudgingly, he pulled himself out of bed and stood up. Scruffy. Messy hair, dusty long coat. Older than Poe, but not older than Leia.

 

“L-l-l-like what you see?” He said after a moment, smirk in place as Poe jolted. Flyboy hadn't realized he was staring.

 

“What's your name?”

 

He paused for a moment before thinking what was the harm,“Dj.”

 

“Why? Why, Dj,” he added more emphasis on the Dj, “did you betray us?”

 

“N-n-not my cause,” he sucked on his teeth, rolled his tongue over them, “not going to get me all a q-q-quiver with guilt because y-y-you regret your choice.”

 

Poe, clenched his fists, “you son of a bitch.”

 

“N-n-name calling isn't n-n-nice.” Dj forced himself to not laugh. He could practically see the flames coming out of the other's eyes, “B-b-but you're c-c-cute when you're mad.” Doing his best to appear sultry, he walked right up to the bars of his cell.

 

“If General Leia didn't think you weren't so valuable, I'd kill you.”

 

“D-d-d-do it nice and g-gentle, or hard and r-r-rough?” Dj was impressed, Poe didn't rise to the bait. Merely got closer to the bars, keeping his eyes level with the slicer's.

 

“Haven't decided.”

 

It happened faster than Poe could process. Dj's hand had slipped out and dragged him close enough that he could squeeze his face between the gap of the bars _just_ enough to clash their lips together. It was wet, and painful, and lasted for a few seconds too long, and Poe jerked away when he realized he'd begun to respond. 

 

He brought his hand to his lips and glared at Dj.

 

“Mmm, let me k-k-know when you do.” With that, Dj gave a little wave and climbed back into his bunk symbolizing that the conversation was over.

 


End file.
